1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine for producing hot-rolled steel strip from input stock of continuously cast strip in sequential work steps, in which the solidified input stock is divided by means of a strip dividing machine into initial strip lengths and, after the descaling of its surface, is brought to a homogeneous rolling temperature in an equalizing furnace, roughed in at least two roll passes in a first roll stand that serves as a roughing train and, after being stored in coiling and uncoiling stations arranged in front of the finishing train, fed, after descaling, to the finishing train to be rolled to finished strip thickness.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Such a machine is described in German reference DE 195 12 953.9, which has not previously been published.
The previously known machines on the market for producing hot strip from thin slabs need or needed at least two continuous casting machines to achieve a capacity equilibrium, relative to the continuous hot rolling mill, of approximately 2 to 2.5 mio tpa and thus to maximize productivity.
These continuous casting machines operate at a casting speed of 5 to 6 m/min with good operational reliability and, given a casting level thickness of 50 to 80 mm, have a solidification thickness of 60 to 43 mm.
In contrast, classic continuous casting machines with a size of 1600.times.200 mm, for example, can cast at a maximum of 2 m/min. In practical operation, average casting speeds of 1.6 to 1.8 m/min are recorded, because at higher speeds casting reliability is endangered by the risk of breakthrough.